The ghost and Teresa
by Reooo
Summary: Post Black hearts AU , after Lisbon agrees to move to DC an eye opening incident makes her reconsider a lot of her information and decisions .
1. Chapter 1

**The idea just came up , it' a mixture of Ghost of girlfriends past and Christmas carol and many others probably but not exactly the same and it won't be long one or two more so tell me if you like it or not .**

 **Disclaimer : don't own any thing .**

' I don't believe you ' she blurted out tears burning in her eyes not believing that after all those years of unrequited love that the man that friendzoned her would feel the same way especially when she was finally accepting her defeat and moving on with another man .. it had to be a trick .

He closed his eyes swallowing her accusation determined to stay calm because it wouldn't do them any good if they were both fuming .

'But this is the truth ,it is the truth of how I feel .. you can refuse my love but you can't deny it Teresa ' his eyes blurred with tears ..all his life he had never cried for a woman that wasn't his wife and after their murder he had never thought that the one who would bring him literally to his knees would be Teresa Lisbon .

Tears fell on her cheeks and she shook her head her face hardening then quietly left the place .

Jane's eyes followed her then lingered at the door after she left for long not knowing when it had all started or what should he do now the interrogation room suddenly closing up on him and he felt he couldn't breath.

So nothing was what he decided , he quickly just walked out of the place then to his Airstream to lick his wounds privately .

Teresa just went to the next bar willing herself to drink until she forgot his name or her whole messed up life .

After she agreed to accompany Marcus to DC she thought that the hard part was over but then she had looked into Jane's warm deep eyes and suddenly she felt as if her tongue was tied in a knot and her irregular heartbeats threatened of the possibility of a heart attack if she went through with the talk and told him that she was leaving him ..that he would be there next day but she won't and as days passed it seemed impossible to say anything so surrendering to her cowardliness shameful of her own actions she stopped trying and decided to leave it to the coincidence when he surprised her one day after he brought her her morning coffe .

' Lisbon , do you believe that there is a rumor about you transferring to DC already ' he said grinning trying to sound casual no intention of showing that he had even thought about that being a truth even after Cho assured him that it was .

She looked like deer caught in headlight and slowly rose from her chair ' Jane , I .. it's not a rumor 'she said her voice so weak and sad .

His gaze shifted from friendly to cold ' You were going to DC without even telling me about it ..what was your plan ? that I wake up one day and come here to an empty desk and a note '.

She breathed heavily her eyes like a fire from anger ' You know It wouldn't have let it go that far and I would have told you .. and I funny that scenario you made up Jane since all I had from our last far well was a voice message 'she hissed grudge and pain on her breathe .

He swallowed obviously hurt and she immediately regretted her words taken back by the shame and pain she saw in his eyes ' Jane ..i am sorry .. I didn't mean ..'.

He smiled a sad smile and put up a hand to stop her from going on ' No need .. I guess I deserved this 'he said then left the bullpen in quick steps to the elevator .

' What can I do for you honey ' said the bartender and she snapped out of the flashback .

' Whiskey . please ' she said and the middle aged woman smiled at her in sympathy obviously used to people sinking their troubles in the intoxicating glasses .

She had just finished the third glass when she felt a little light headed so she decided to stop there before she wouldn't be able to drive herself home and she didn't want really to call Pike to drive her when she wasn't in a mood for answering a question about the reason behind her gloominess .

She opened the door to her house a little tipsy and exhausted so she just took off her shoes and threw them on the floor each in a corner across the room then fell on her couch when she heard a familiar voice female voice ' That's not a way a lady treated her shoes ' she jumped straight and regretted moving fast when room started spinning and she saw no one so she decided to take a shower to relax after the emotionally exhausting day so she left the tube to be filled then took her tooth brush and started washing her teeth and when she bent to wash her mouth and back up and looked in the mirror she screamed then turned around slowly putting a hand on her mouth eyes wide .

The dark haired woman folded her hands in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows ' Teresa Marie Lisbon ..is this how you greet your mother ..you are lacking some manners young lady ' .

 **Sorry for any mistakes , Next : Lisbon takes a stroll in Patrick Jane's memory palace .**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer : don'y own any thing .**

'God , too much for three glasses ..must be getting old ' said Lisbon ignoring her mother completely a hand on her face walking out of the bathroom and back to the living room ..she made it till the couch and took a deep breathe still eyes closed and counted 1,2,…. ' wow , You're still here '.she said to the woman sitting down beside her .

Her mother smiled sweetly at her ' Yes and I am not going away ..i am really here , Teresa ' she said and tears blurred Lisbon's eyes while her mother looked around and started talking about how messy the place was .

she couldn't stop thinking ..how could that happen ? was she imagining things or was this her mother's ghost ? ..it didn't really matter but her mother was here .. she missed her terribly so she didn't mind any way .

' I missed you so much ' Lisbon cried as her mother drew her into a tight embrace .. she looked so beautiful in a blue flowery dress and her black hair raised up with a few curls loosened around her face ..her green eyes as warm as ever .

After a while Lisbon pulled away and wiped her tears ' so what brings you here today ' she asked sniffing .

' because you need me , what you said to Patrick Jane today …'

Lisbon shook her head ' I meant every word ..i know him very well ,he is like a child that doesn't want any one else to play with the doll he didn't want '.

Her mother shook her head ' No Teresa you're wrong .. you didn't change ..you are still that stubborn child that didn't know what was good for her or listened until she had a burn from playing with the matches '.

' Mum please ' Lisbon sighed and her mother shook her head and stood up putting folding her hands again ' No young lady .. I am your mother and you will listen to me and if you still can't see what's right around you then I will show you ' she said firmly as if talking to a disgraced child and Lisbon smiled a bit at the nostalgia that hit her .

She extended her hand toward Lisbon who took it and frowned ' Where are we going ?'she asked , her mother smile at her ' You'll see '.

…..

In a blink of an eye Lisbon found herself with her mother in a familiar office .. it was the CBI's director office but they weren't alone as they stood in the corner watching Jane standing in front of Hightower's desk and she gasped and turned to her mother ' What is this ?'

' We are in Patrick Jane's memory palace ..there a lot of things you don't know Teresa and you cant build your choice on what you just know ..let me tell you ..he really only tell you 3o% of what he does '.

'But they can't see us ?' Lisbon asked in confusion .

Her mother shook her head ' No we are just inside the memory ..only us can see them ' she said then put a finger in front of her lips and nodded of their direction so she stop and watch .

' _I know you're not giving me relationship advice so I wonder why would you go there ' said Madleine a little annoyed trying not to show it ._

Lisbon frowned ..they were talking about relationships she couldn't see what mattered that she should see this ' Mum ..what are we …' she began and her mother shot her a glare that shut her up and listened again .

' _I guess it's your way of saying you're unhappy with the way I am handling Lisbon '_ she said and it immediately caught Lisbon's attention ..she could remember how Hightower had treated her at the beginning and she was angry and frustrated as hell at the time .

' _we spend a lot of time together and when she is unhappy ..i am less happy '_ Her heart clenched for a moment ..she had never known that he said that ..she thought at the time that he was just happy patronized by the new boss and literally having the ability to do whatever he wanted and getting away with it so she would pay the price but she never knew how much he cared about her happiness ..it touched her deeply .

' Are you alright ?' said her mother and she nodded and without another word her mother took her hand again and they were gone .

This time they were in Bertram's office and she could see the two men were in a middle of a serious discussion

' _you know who has always been very healthy moderating influence on me '_ he said and she had wondered when did that memory take place exactly but she felt some thing funny in her stomach as he said so and for a moment she couldn't believe that he had really said that out loud .. she never knew how much influence she had on him ..actually she thought that only he had the influence on her .

' _yeah of course .Lisbon '_ said Bertram as if I was the easiest answer in the world and she guessed then it could be after Jane shot Carter and Bertram was insistent on firing her .

' _I am sorry not possible '_ said Bertram and Lisbon frowned .. of course the murdering bastard hadn't wanted her back .. they probably wanted Jane all alone .

' _well then you'll continue to have a problem '_ said Jane looking into Bertram's eyes daring him to object .

She grinned as she remembered Jane telling her that it was a logical discussion between two reasonable men .. of course giving their boss an ultimatum of giving him hell and blackmailing him of to give her her job back was logical to Jane .

' He's a very charming man ' said the mother hiding a grin and Lisbon chuckled blushing a little ' well. he can be very charming some times '.

They shared a laugh then again they were gone .

This time they were in a dark room and she took a while for her sight t adjust t the darkness and then she was what she had never thought she would , she saw her self lying lifelessly on the floor with the bloody smiley face drawn on her face and she felt sick remembering that day but then she saw Jane walk inside the room .

She watched from the corner of the room facing the door and she could see his face .. he looked terrified at the beginning then as he knelt down beside her and felt for her pulse she could see his relief as he took her in his arms _' Teresa you are going to be fine ..please be fine .. I love you ..can't lose you too_ ' he kept murmuring and she gasped feeling light headed ..had he really said that ..had she been so clueless .. and she suddenly felt the urge to touch him badly to tell him that every thing is going to be fine but her thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics that came in and forced him to leave her .

' he wasn't lying Teresa' said the mother and Lisbon cried ' that was all his fault ..he said it before then took it back that I thought ..'.

Her mother grimaced ' haven't you learnt any thing .. he was just trying to protect you '.

' And he left for two years and he come back to know that he had a fling with Fisher on the island when all I did was reading his letters 'she yelled finally letting her anger out ..she had keeping this inside for two lng that she felt she would burst .

' come with me ' said the mother then she found herself in a foreign town and she saw Jane talking on the phone so they walked to him and she blushed when she saw him in the sarong ..the day she saw Jane without a three piece suit was definitely remarkable day .

' _I want Lisbon there ' said Jane the she saw him waiting for whoever he was talking to the Jane spoke again more insistent ' Lisbon is there or I don't do it and if you say she is gonna be there and she is not , I will make it clear o your boss that I will work with any FBI agent except you ..you will have done all the work to get me and get nothing for it ' he looked pleased with the result of the call then left ._

 _She leant on he wall and sighed feeling exhausted all of sudden ' I made a mistake ..didn't I ' she said weakly and her mother smiled ' it's alright because you have the chance still to make ever thing right '._

 _Lisbon sighed ' can we go back now ?' she asked and her mother grinned and shook her head ' one last thing '._

Lisbon found herself in the CBI again when she saw a crowd of agents watch some thing with interest so as she walked past the crowd she saw him there , Jane was standing there with a few men and a pony ..her birthday pony , they were in the entrance of the CBI and she saw Minelli approaching them and every body left afraid at Minelli's sight and went back to their work ' Jane ..can you tell me what the hell is a pony doing inside the CBI ?' the man asked furiously at Jane who beamed showing no care at all of every body's reaction ' calm down Virgil .. it's just Lisbon's birthday present 'he said voice low so no one else would be able to hear .

The man raised his eyebrows ' Jane this is inappropriate ..i know you don't really care but these are rules '.

Jane's voce softened ' Please don't blow the surprise for her .i will even attend the next week's seminar if that will make you happy ' .

Virgil smiled ' I will hold you to that .. and you will have to clean after it Jane ' he left and Jane grinned and went on his way to get it in her office .

She smiled at the memory and heard her mother sigh ' after all the trouble he had to make this a remarkable birthday for you .. I can't see how would any sane woman refuse the love of a man like him .. believe me I am dead and I already love him '.

Lisbon giggled ' well . I do love him I always did but my love had never been the problem '.

They came back home and Lisbon looked at the clock and it was almost twelve ..they had been gone for an hour .

' I guess my time is almost out ' the mother said in frustration .

Lisbon shook her head and held to her mother's arms ' No mum please don't leave me ' she begged her tears threatening to fall .

' I have no choice in the matter Teresa ..i came here for a reason .. I just want you to be happy '.

Lisbon started crying ' I need you to know that I love you and that I am proud of you ..for the woman you became and what you've done for your brothers , i know it must have been so hard .. I am always with you Teresa .. I always will be ' she said then touched the cross around Teresa's neck lovingly then she disappeared .

Lisbon fell on the ground crying like a baby but when she stopped she held to her cross and started working all what she had seen again I her head .. her life was a mess and she needed to start fixing it again .


	3. Amias

**Disclaimer : don't own any thing .**

 **So here is the last chapter , thank you for your reviews ,favs and follows ..means a lot to me and hope u like it .**

' Jane ..open up ..open or I will break the door of that silver bucket of yours ' she yelled as she stood in front of Jane's Airstream , after the incident of the last hour she spent with the ghost or hallucination of her dead mother . she wasn't sure yet if every thing was real or if it was her unconscious playing tricks on her to guide her to what she really wants . she just decided that she couldn't wait till the morning to see Jane ..she didn't really know what she would say but all she knew was that she needed to see him .

He opened the door just in his shirt missing the vest and Jacket and she blushed as she admired his chest through the half buttoned shirt , he looked messy and his eyes were red and tired ..he looked as messy as she was .

Without a word she walked past him and went inside to find a half empty bottle of wine on the table ' you've been drinking ' she said as a matter of fact as she turned around to look back to him .

He nodded with a sad smiled on his face and she bit her lower lip ' so do I ' she felt a little tipsy still and she definitely wasn't thinking right and acting on impulse .. it only said that she was a little drunk .

They stood awkwardly staring at each other for a moment until Jane broke the silence ' So why are you here ?' he asked voice low afraid to evoke any negative reaction from her side .

she honestly wasn't sure but maybe it was the only way to fix things .. he was her best friend and the only man she loved and even if they had been in some sort of cold war since he came back from the island hurting each other .mostly unintentionally . he was the only one she could talk to and if she wanted to sort this mess ..she needed him too .

she sighed relaxing and fell on the couch and patted the place next to her ..he silently obeyed and sat down sighing heavily exhausted himself .

' I had a very strange night .. I drank about three shots and things started getting very weird ' she said and he frowned trying to overcome his drunken fuzzy mind and concentrate ' you mean you had hallucinations ..like the time I drank the belladonna tea ? .. did you see any Bunnies ? ' He asked voice funny from the drink .

she laughed remembering the memory ' No bunnies and I didn't try to steal an ambulance ' she said and he chuckled ..both feeling a bit comfortable at the usual banter back and it felt so natural .. he stood up and drank some water .

' so you saw any body ?' he asked a little more sober now as he sat back next to her .

She nodded ' My mother's ghost I guess .. she showed me things too ..it was like an out of body experience '.

He nodded slowly unfazed by the nonsense she was saying and she loved how much he understood ..ma be because they had been through a lot of madness together but she was sure if she was telling that story to Pike or any body else they would look at her like she had two heads or make fun of her .

' Well . I don't believe in ghosts Teresa but the fact that she came to you ..only meant that she had some thing to say and I think what ever that was must have been important and some thing you should listen to 'he said calmly .

Suddenly she wasn't as nervous , he was right ..her mother was there for a reason even if he thought it was only some thing her mind made up which she doubted ' she told me to believe you ..that you weren't lying to me ' she said and he looked into her eyes hopeful .

' she is a very smart woman ' he said his voice husk music t her ears his eyes not leaving hers as the distance between them suddenly became no more than of a ten centimeters and lessened .

suddenly a memory flashed in her mind and she remembered when the man delivering the pony gave Jane the pill before Minelli joined them _' don't worry Mr Jane ,there will be no mess .Amias is a good boy ' said the man with a strange accent ._

' Jane , what was the pony's name ?' she asked softly and he could feel her breathe on his lips ..she had to know if it was all a figment of her imagination or real .

He blinked a couple of times obviously searching for the information in the storage part in his memory palace and Lisbon hoped that he hadn't deleted it .

' Amias ' he said and she gasped in shock and he took the opportunity and joined their lips , she hadn't reciprocated because she was taken by surprise a little distracted and lost in the feel of it to try moving or even breathing and when the kiss was over .. he pulled away just a little and it dawned on her ..she wanted him for the rest of her life .

' what does Amias mean ?' she asked her voice husky filled with desire and he knew that it wasn't just him and relaxed a little .

' It is latin ..means love ' he said and she smiled and this time she kissed him ..it was long and passionate and a little drunken but unforgettable .

He pulled away after a while and she looked a little annoyed ' what about Pike .Teresa ?' he asked .

she had completely forgot about Pike ' He will understand .. I will call him in the morning ' she said and his face lit up ' I am beat and I have a room in my bed ' he said and she smiled ' sounds great 'because honestly she was exhausted and couldn't get herself to leave .

He took her in his arms and they closed their eyes both ready to call it a night and to have sweet dreams and Lisbon touched the cross around her neck and smiled sighing in content of Jane's warmth and whispered ' Thanks mum ' before she drifted to sleep .


End file.
